


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Lesbians, Natsumi and Sato after the redemption arc that would've happened if they didn't die, alternate universe - no twilight syndrome murder case, gay angst, justa lil angst, let the reserve course be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: Sato wished many things. She wished she was talented. She wished she wasn't so hot headed. She wished she was better at making friends. But above all, she wished that she was not in love with her best friend.It gets very hard, when the thing that might push you away from the person you care about most is how much you care about them.





	

Sato let out a sigh. It was a long and weary sigh, filled with longing. She had practically perfected it over the years, and it was specially reserved for when she was thinking about Mahiru Koizumi. She just so happened to sigh a lot. 

At the moment she was gazing at the redhead from across the Kazuo mall. The shopping centre was named after the former head master in an act of gratitude for all his years of teaching at the esteemed school. Not that Sato really cared all that much. She was too busy studying the way that Mahiru would tilt her head to the side while laughing, and that her blush would reach all the way from her ears to her collar bone.

A sharp nudge to the side pulled her out of her thoughts. Disgruntled, Sato turned to her blonde companion. 

"Hey, I brought you here to help me choose an outfit for this party coming up, not to stalk Ginny Weasley all day," Natsumi stuck her tongue out, jerking her thumb towards Mahiru.

"I'm not _stalking_ her,” Sato rolled her eyes. A slight flush of embarrassment creeped its way into her cheeks at the suggestion. “I’m just wondering whether I should go say hi,”

“Right, ok,” Natsumi snorted. “This is how that would go:”

“H-hi M-Mahiru senpai!” Natsumi put on a voice that Saro hoped to God wasn’t an accurate impersonation.

“Oh! Hello Sato! _Blushies_!” For Mahiru the blonde adapted a high, squeaky voice.

“Did you actually just say the word blushies?” Sato raised an eyebrow.

Natsumi ignored her and went back to her Sato impression. “I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come round to my house and watch lesbian, introspective art films,”

“Oh, Sato! Nothing in the world would make me happier!”

Natsumi then proceeded to make sloppy kissing sound in what Sato guessed was her and Mahiru making out. 

“...Fuck you, Natsumi…” Sato turned on her heels and started to walk away from her ‘friend’.

The other girl laughed and grabbed Sato’s hand, pulling her back so she could link their arms together. “I’m joking, I’m joking! I know it must be hard for you to work through your internalised puppy love for female Ed Sheeran,” She stifled a chuckle at her own joke. “I don’t see why you don’t just fucking ask her out already, though,”

Sato looked down at her feet. She hated the fact that she still felt this way about her best friend. She had been in love with her since… Well, she couldn’t remember a time after she’d met Mahiru when she hadn’t felt butterflies in her stomach around the girl. She had been lucky, being able to pass off the over possessiveness and lingering glances on their close bond, but one of these days Mahiru was going to find out and then their friendship would be over. She knew it would.

“I’m not good enough for her,” Sato mumbled as Natsumi led her into the starbucks Hajime worked at. 

Their brown haired friend smiled at them when he saw them, waving them over to the counter.

“Hey guys, my shift ends in ten,” 

“Good, because we have a new mission!” Natsumi grinned in a worryingly sadistic manner.

Hajime’s face fell. “Oh no,” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh hell fucking yes! We are going to figure out a way to get Sato and Mahiru together!”

“Oh no,” Sato groaned, feeling the temptation to punch Natsumi in the face resurfacing. 

“Listen, Natsumi,” Hajime leant forward on the counter. “Don’t you think that meddling in a relationship that has nothing to do with you is kind of, you know… Intrusive?” He looked to Sato and then back to the blonde.

“Nothing to do with me?!” Natsumi placed a hand on her chest in such a way that suggested Hajime had just insulted her ancestors. “I’ve known them just as long as they’ve known each other!”

“Yeah,” Sato snapped, mood souring by the minute. “And just until last year you bullied Mahiru for that whole time!”

Natsumi’s mouth shut instantly, and Sato immediately regretted her words after seeing the hurt and guilty expression that had made its way onto the other’s face. 

A tense minute of silence and Natsumi looking down at the floor descended onto the three.

“...Sorry,” Sato finally whispered.

“I just want you two to be happy,” Natsumi’s brow furrowed. “Like, maybe if I do this for you, it’ll make up for all my years of being a fucking horrible human being,”

Sato sighed again. This sigh was different, and was usually used when Sato was tired and ready to give in. “Fine,”

Immediately Natsumi lit up. “Really!?” 

Without even waiting for a reply, the blonde wrapped Sato into a tight hug that smelled of expensive perfume and coconut shampoo.

“Alright, sluts!” Natsumi pulled out of the hug and turned to face a wrung out Hajime. “We’ve got some brainstorming to do!”

~~~~~~

After about two hours on a Friday night of Natsumi coming up with outrageous ideas- like ordering her gang to attack Mahiru so that Sato would ‘sweep in and save the day’- and then having to watch How Harry Met Sally because Hajime confessed he had never watched it, Sato settled on the simple idea of just confessing to Mahiru the next meal they had together at lunch break. 

So when the bell rang Monday afternoon, Sato waited patiently for the redhead to show up like she usually did.

Mahiru practically glowed like a beacon of talent as she weaved her way through the crowd of reserve course students. She scanned the room, and Sato thought she noticed her eyes light up when they settled on herself.

“Hi!” Mahiru smiled. She came and sat on the desk opposite Sato, moving to start unpacking the bento boxes she had packed. “It was my turn, right?”

“Um, actually,” Sato laid a gentle hand on Mahiru’s to stop her, and that alone made Sato’s heart flutter. “I was hoping we could go eat down by the fountain? I heard it’s nice there in the summer,”

Mahiru smiled again and nodded, grabbing her bag and waiting for Sato to stand up before walking out of the classroom. As they walked down the stairs and out of the reserve course building, Sato could feel the courage budding up inside of her. Without turning to look at her crush, she felt for her hand and held it as they walked. 

Mahiru didn’t really notice, or if she did just didn’t mind because Sato felt a small squeeze back as Mahiru kept on chattering about Nagito Komeada’s 42cnd near death experience that year. Not a big surprise. It wasn’t like they hadn’t held hands before, it’s just that this was the first time Sato had initiated the hand holding. She had feared before that if she did Mahiru would pull away in disgust or uncomfortableness. 

When they finally reached the fountain, Mahiru picked out an empty bench and started to unpack the bento boxes. As she did Sato looked over to watch her. Everytime Sato was close enough to see her friend’s freckles she counted each individual one, to check if there were any new ones or if any of the old ones had disappeared. Sato had to admit that Mahiru’s freckles were maybe her favourite part about her, physically speaking. Nothing could surpass Mahiru’s absolutely beautiful personality, her compassion, or her sparkling talent.

“I really like you Mahiru,” The words spilled out before Sato could really stop them. Mahiru looked up at her with a slightly bewildered expression.

“Well, duh, Sato,” She handed Sato one of the two bento boxes. “I would be sort of worried if you didn’t…” She laughed.

Sato laughed along with her. Ok, so that flew about 20 feet over Mahiru’s head, no problem. 

“No, I mean-” Before she could continue, she was cut off by the shouts of two of Mahiru’s classmates.

“Yo! Mahiru!” Akane Owari walked up to them, talking loudly while chewing what looked like a giant piece of meat.

“Oh,” Mahiru seemed to deflate a little. “Hi Akane, hi Teruteru,”

“And who, might I ask, is this lovely lady beside you?” The short cook winked at her, and at that moment Sato really wished a meteor would fall from the sky and land in the exact spot she sat in.

“This is Sato, my best friend,” Mahiru introduced, sending a warning glare to Teruteru.

“Yeah, and as you can see we’re having lunch, so…” Sato narrowed her eyes at the two, hoping they would take the hint and leave.

Akane snorted. “Calm down dude, what did we interrupt? You gonna confess you have a crush on her or somethin’?” She raised an eyebrow and stuffed more meat into her mouth.

Sato was about to open her mouth to retort that it was none of damn business. Her blood ran cold when Mahiru spoke instead.

“Ew, no!” Mahiru drew back. “That would be really weird, geez, of course Sato doesn’t have a crush on me!” She said it like it was disgusting.

Of course it was disgusting. _Of course it was_. How could it not be. Sato felt her insides turn over, felt all the cracks in her heart grow larger until the whole thing shattered. How could Mahiru ever love somebody like her? This had been a terrible idea. She was just happy that Mahiru had announced her true thoughts before she had the chance to embarrass herself further. She should just be grateful that Mahiru even considers her a friend. 

“I have to go,” Sato swallowed, telling herself to hold back the tears until she got back to her dorm room, until she could go somewhere where nobody could see the human disaster that was Sato.

“Really? Why?” Mahiru asked, concern washing over her features. 

“I feel ill, have all morning,” Sato stood up, looking anywhere but Mahiru’s face. “Thanks for the bento box, Mahiru, see you tomorrow,” And with that she walked away, eyes trained on the ground, ignoring the calls of her friend.

~~~~~~

She had managed to make it to the small, forested area near the main building before she burst into tears. Staggering, she went to lean on a tree, sliding down to sit at the base of it and hugging her knees to her chest. 

She didn’t care that break must almost be over, and that she would have to return to class soon. She didn’t even care if she missed class. The shattered pieces of her heart had stabbed into her lungs and ribcage, and she had to pant to breathe through the tears.

Why, out of all the people at her school, out of all the people in the world, did she have to have fallen in love with her best friend? She let out a pathetic sob and dug her fingernails into her knees.

“Sato? Sato?” Her head snapped up at the sound of Mahiru’s voice. She kept quiet and hoped that the photographer would give up and go back to class. 

Unfortunately she then heard a much more relieved “Sato!” 

Footsteps bounded towards her and very soon Mahiru was standing in front of her, looking down on her. 

“Are you ok?” She asked breathlessly. Sato would smile at that if she could. Mahiru had never been the best runner. “C’mon, Sato, I know you’re not ill…” She sat down on the grass and scooted towards her.

A freckled hand reached out to push some of her hair behind her ear. Then a gasp and suddenly Mahiru was grasping Sato’s face, a hand on both of her cheeks, staring into Sato’s eyes in shock

“Why are you crying?!” She asked, horrified. Did she really not know? Could she really not tell? 

More tears started to slowly slide out of Sato’s eyes, catching on her eyelashes. “You would hate me if I told you…”

And then the dark haired girl was being pulled into a hug. Slowly, trepidatiously, Sato wrapped her arms around the other girl’s shoulders. It was warm. She could her Mahiru’s heartbeat as it slowed down. She wished she could stay there forever, breathing in time to her heartbeat.

“Sato, I could never, _ever_ , hate you,” Her voice was a whisper, yet still as firm as ever. She squeezed Sato. “Tell me what’s wrong,”

A deep breath. Eyes closed. Face buried into the shoulder of the girl she cared about most. “I’m in love with you, Mahiru,”

There was silence and for a long moment Sato thought she was going to push her away. But then she felt, very minutely, Mahiru shaking against her. Quickly, Sato drew back to look at her. 

“Are you crying?”

 

Mahiru sniffed, nodding. “I didn’t know…” 

She leaned in press a soft kiss to Sato’s lips and, _holy shit_ , it was everything she’d ever dreamed of. Her lips felt like heaven and Sato leaned into the kiss. It didn’t deepen. It didn’t get heated. That wasn’t really their style. 

“I love you too,” Mahiru smiled against her mouth.

“But, what you said to Akane-”

“I said that because that’s what I thought you thought,” Mahiru breathed in a shuddering breath. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t know…”

“Shhh, it’s ok…” This time it was Sato’s turn to pull Mahiru against her chest, whispering comfort into her hair. 

If Sato had been told, once she was old enough to be told things and question them, that she would be loved by someone like Mahiru Koizumi, she would have called bullshit. But now, as they sat there holding each other under a tree that sheltered them from the light rain starting, she realised that every wish she could have possibly made had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Second sample for my mod admission for [ dangan-ronpa-imagines ](http://dangan-ronpa-imagines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Yes, I absolutely headcannon that the reserve course trio would be best friends in a non-despair au. Yes, they are my sweet babies who I will protect at all costs. Yes, for halloween they did cosplay Harry Potter with Hajime as Harry, Sato as Hermione and Natsumi as Draco, with Mahiru tagging along as Ron. And finally, yes, Natsumi calls Mahiru things/people that are red/ginger instead of her actual name.
> 
> "Hey guys"
> 
> "Oh my god, Gundham's orangutan shaved!"
> 
> "Jfc, Natsumi"


End file.
